


Eight Days of Victuuri

by Satanlickmydick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chanukah, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Jewish Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanlickmydick/pseuds/Satanlickmydick
Summary: A story about life, love and crappy chocolate coins.Or, Victor and Yuri's first Chanukah together.
***WARNING: LATER CHAPTERS MAY CONTAIN SMUT***





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so we know, like, next to nothing about Victor’s personal past so I created one.  
> And since this story is about Chanukah and most of you probably don’t know that much about it, I’m just gonna say this: I grew up in a mixed faith household that leaned a little more catholic than jewish, so my knowledge of judaism comes from my mom, my crazy yiddish grandma and my Rabbi who I only see once every two weeks, so while this is MY jewish experience, it might not be EVERY jew’s experience.  
> Plus, i have no idea how they practice Judaism is Russia, although I should considering my grandmas a Russian Jew, eh whatever.  
> Also, I'm just testing the waters with this chapter, each chapter will be one night of Chanukah (excluding this one which is like the intro) if this chapter gets enough likes and hits I'm gonna continue the story, but if there's no interest I'm not gonna spend hours writing a story that nobody even likes, lol.  
> So if you like or wanna read more, leave a kudos or a comment!

“Hey Victor! Have you seen my-” Yuri stopped in the doorframe of Victor’s room when he saw Victor pensively staring at a small object in his hands  
“What’s that?” He asked, stepping into the room.  
“It’s nothing.” Victor said, slipping the object into his pocket. “What did you need?”  
“Seriously, what is that?” Yuri pressed, wanting to find out what had Victor looking so solemn.  
Victor reached into his pocket and pulled out a tarnished gold necklace, on the end held a strange looking star.  
“It’s my grandmother’s.” He replied. “It’s her Mogein Dovid.” He continued.  
“What’s that?” Yuri asked, walked over to Victor’s side to get a better look at the piece of jewelry. It was obviously very old, tarnished and not shining like new gold would. It was a simple piece, two triangles intersecting, creating a unique star shape, surrounded by a circular band of gold, hanging on a simple chain.  
“A Star of David. She gave this to me on my thirteenth birthday.” The russian man explained.  
“Oh.” Yuri replied, he didn’t really know much about Victor’s childhood or his personal past, hell, he didn’t even know Victor was Jewish.  
“My grandfather gave this to her shortly before they married. She gave it to me at my Bar Mitzvah. She said to me ‘Vitya, carry this with you, and he will always be by your side.’ I never really believed her, but I find myself prone to carrying it in my pocket when I’m nervous, or confused or upset.” He smiled. “It comforts me.”  
“You’re upset?” Yuri asked, concerned that Victor was unhappy.  
“Not in the least.” Victor reassured. “It’s just that Chanukah is approaching and this is the first year I won’t be with her during the holidays.”  
“You could always go to Russia for a week, I can practice on my own for a few days.” Yuri suggested, not wanting Victor to feel alone during the holiday.  
Victor chuckled. “I don’t think I’d very much like to celebrate Chanukah in a cemetery.”  
Yuri’s stomach dropped, he didn’t know she had… passed.  
“Victor, I’m so sorry…” Yuri said quietly. He had never lost a family member, it hurt enough when Vicchan died, he couldn’t imagine a person… it was too sad.  
“It’s alright, she was old, we all knew it was coming.” He said, smiling at Yuri, trying to reassure him, as if he was the one who needed comforting.  
Yuri decided then and there that it was up to him to make this the best Chanukah ever. Victor wouldn’t be alone, not on his watch.  
“Celebrate it with me.” He said, looking up at Victor with determination.  
“What?” Victor asked, mildly amused.  
“Teach me how to celebrate it. We can buy decorations and do whatever it is you do on Chanukah. I’ll celebrate with you!” Yuri exclaimed.  
“Yuri, you don’t have to…” Victor started.  
“I want to! Everybody deserves to have a good holiday, even you.” Yuri nudged the taller man.  
Victor tilted his face and kissed the top of Yuri’s head. “Thank you, that means a lot to me.” he murmured into Yuri’s thick black locks.  
Yuri balled his fist in Victor’s shirt and pulled him down, pressing his mouth to Victor’s.  
“I can’t wait.” Yuri breathed. Victor smiled against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologize if there's grammar or spelling errors, I edit all my stuff so sometimes I miss things, feel free to point out anything that need fixing.


End file.
